Something Translated
by Be one with Mother Russia
Summary: Follow up to FallingMirrors' Something Latin. Ciel finds that Latin paper from all thouse years ago, and finally translates it. CielXSebastian Could stand by itself, but you might want to read Something Latin first! 3


**=) Hey guys! Soo... I was watching this anime, and I was all like... omg, I have to read the fanfics! So I did, and I found this incredible one by FallingMirrors, and I was like, OMG! I have to write a follow up! So I asked permission, and explained it to her, and she was skeptical, but she told me I could write it anyway! =) Thank you, FallingMirrors! (again!) This is a follow up story to FallingMirrors, Something Latin!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own (1) Kuroshitsuji, (2) FallingMirrors story, Something Latin, (3) And I own an IPod touch. sighs**

Ciel held back a sigh at the amount of paper work on his desk. "'By my side forever', huh? Liar." He muttered lowly, shuffling papers. A small one fell off, and he again, suppressed a sigh. This was so much harder without Sebastian.

He stood and grabbed the paper, almost laughing when he saw what was written on it. An old Latin lesson, and possibly the best one he had ever learned. Sebastian had asked him to translate three lines, and he had written 'something Latin' all the way down the page.

Wait, it was three lines right? There were too many on this page. Seven actually. He sat down and began to tedious job of translating what his 'butler' had written. Yes, after complaining, and Sebastian making the lessons more entertaining, he had learned Latin. Kick and screaming, as the Americans called it. The paper started with 'Dear young master.' So typical. The man was giving him head aches without even being close to him. God.

He finished translating, and read the paper quickly. Then had to blink back tears. He had not signed it. Actually, he had left not one trace of himself in the entire house, that Ciel had found at least. The other servants remembered him as a always perfect butler, the one who never did wrong. Sebastian was, as he always stated, 'One hell of a butler.'

As Ciel stood there, memories of his demon butler flashed through his mind, every tea time, very snack. Every touch, every kiss. Every little smile. Lost in his thoughts, the paper slipped from his fingers. He didn't know how long he stood in his study, memoires flashing in his mind. When he finally came to again, the afternoon light no longer flooded through his windows. He glanced down at the paper, wiping tears he could not control off his face.

There, on the back, in blood, was a... seal? He brushed his fingers over it, mind going again to those stolen moments in time.

"Are you going to continue staring at that seal, young master?" Ciel twitched visibly, the paper falling once again from his limp grasp. He didn't turn around, too afraid when he look, the room would be empty, like his heart. Tears once again flooded down pale cheeks, and something warm pressed into his back, long, black clothed arms wrapped around his waist. Warm, ebony tipped fingers brushed salty tears away.

"You are too beautiful to cry, young master." That dark, sensual voice he had not heard for a year wrapped around him like black velvet. "You- When I turn around, you will not be there, will you?" Ciel asked brokenly, his voice hollow. "Of course I will be, young master. I will not disappear."

"Where have you been?" Ciel asked coldly, trying not to let his heart hope, maybe, just _maybe_, Sebastian was serious, and he loved him. Without his consent, hope wormed its way into his soul. Long-feathered raven wings wrapped around him, and warm lips met his cheek.** (he's in his 'true' form. lol... rotflmao*)** "I have searched," Sebastian replied dramatically, "Long and far... for a cure..."

"Oh just get to the point!" Ciel snapped, the nervousness getting under his fragile composure. "For your mortality." Ciel blinked, sure he had heard wrong. "My... mortality?" He whispered. It sounded far too loud in the deathly quiet of the study.

"Yes, my young master... would you like to spend eternity with me?" Barely noticeable to the demon, even with his arms around the boy, Ciel nodded. "Yes..." He breathed out.  
"Oh yes." A light chuckle filled the empty corners of the study. "Yes... my Lord." Sebastian turned him around, and kissed him fully in the mouth. Ciel returned it with passion.

...

The paper was left forgotten, sitting on the floor face up. Maylene, cleaning for once, picked it up. "'Dear young master.'" She whispered. "'For reasons I have never truly understood I can not take your soul away, we will finish the contract and I shall leave you whole and alive. Looking at this paper, I am shocked you (or I) never threw it away. I have given it quite some thought, and I believe I have discovered the meaning for it myself. I love you, young master. Forever, and for always.'" She blushed, blood rushing to her face and out her nose before fainting.

...

"What are we doing?" Ciel asked quietly. "We, young master, are having tea." Sebastian passed a china cup to his young lover. "Earl Grey, your favorite." The liquid in the blue china cup smelled delicious. Ciel inhaled deeply. "Ne, Sebastian... Why do you love me?" He asked.

The once-butler set down his tea cup, kneeling on one knee, he took Ciel's hand in his own. "Your eyes are windows to your soul. Your voice lulls me to eternal sleep, your skin so white it shines. A soul like the sun, bright and beautiful. I love you, because you are you Every little look, every sigh, every smile and touch. I love you for you." **(wow, that sounded cheesy)**

Ciel turned red and snatched his hand away. "I only asked _why_." He grumbled, fighting, and losing, to will the blush away.

...

**Sooo... what did you think? Kinda... fluffy for me... but I don't care! lol, everytime I read that sentence, or hear anything that suggest Sebastian is in his true form, I get the giggles like MAD. Anybody seen it? I've seen his **_**shoes**_**! And the first thing that comes to mind is, lol, demon hooker! I saw them somewhere and I was like, I WANT A PAIR OF THOSE! Love 'em!**


End file.
